


Une semaine agitée

by Laulink



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko et Diana ne sont pas ensemble dans cette série de one-shot !, F/F, comme ça vous pouvez décider de les voir en relation ou non, durant la semaine que Finneran doit passer avec l'équipe rouge, elles ont clairement un gros crush l'une sur l'autre, elles peuvent avoir des contacts physiques, elles peuvent flirter, et je ne posterai pas les chapitres dans l'ordre chronologique, je mets les 4 ensemble mais ils peuvent être lus séparément, je vous préviens tout de suite pour ne pas être accusée de publicité mensongère, mais c'est une autre histoire, mais dans aucun des one-shots elles ne sortent ensemble, par contre tous prennent place après l'épisode 7, pas encore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulink/pseuds/Laulink
Summary: Série de one-shots centrés sur Diana, Akko, Ursula et Finneran après les événements de l'épisode 7. J'y ai pensé à l'époque de la diffusion de l'épisode, mais ai apporté les changements nécessaires pour qu'ils correspondent à l'anime jusqu'à l'épisode 21 au moins. Il y aura un peu de Dianakko dans au moins deux d'entre eux, trois si on cherche bien, pré-relation. Enjoy !





	1. La vision de Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Pour fêter la fin de mes partiels, voici le premier one-shot d'une série de 4 ! Ils peuvent être lus comme étant liés les uns aux autres ou non, c'est comme vous préférez. Ce premier chapitre est centré sur Diana et Ursula.

Chapitre 1 : La vision de Diana

 

Diana soupira en sortant du bureau du professeur Finneran. Comme si sa semaine d’examens n’avait pas été assez longue, voilà qu’elle devait remplacer un professeur dans ses patrouilles nocturnes. Elle qui pensait se détendre un peu et, pour une fois, profiter d’une soirée tranquille avec Hannah et Barbara, voilà ses plans fichus. Elle savait que la Principale aurait pris quelqu’un d’autre si elle avait pu, mais Luna Nova avait dû réduire son personnel au minimum à cause de la fausse dette que le dragon Fafnir leur demandait de rembourser et comme tous les professeurs étaient déjà occupés, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que demander ce service à la meilleure élève de l’école. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir pour prévenir ses coéquipières et se préparer pour sa patrouille, la blonde entendit quelqu’un l’appeler :

« Diana ! Tu tombes bien, j’espérais pouvoir te parler. Tu aurais une minute à m’accorder ? »

La blonde retint un autre soupir en se retournant pour faire face au professeur Ursula. La demande de la jeune femme était surprenante : contrairement aux autres professeurs (surtout Finneran), Ursula n’avait pas pour habitude d’aborder son élève en-dehors des salles de cours. En réalité, de tous les professeurs de l’école, Ursula était sans doute la plus « indifférente » à Diana : sans être hostile de quelque manière que ce soit, elle ne montrait pas la même admiration et la même attente de perfection de la part de la blonde que les autres professeurs. Pour cela, la jeune prodige lui était reconnaissante : cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’impression d’être une élève comme les autres aux yeux d’une enseignante. Elle avait beau apprécier les éloges et être consciente et fière de ses capacités, ça ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir parfois un peu écrasée sous le poids de ses responsabilités, sa réputation et celle de sa famille. Savoir qu’au moins une personne au monde ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit en tout point parfaite à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et ne la jugerait pas si, par malheur, elle venait à faire un pas de travers lui faisait du bien. Se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait pas encore proprement répondu à son professeur, Diana chassa ces pensées et demanda :

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, professeur ? »

Ursula lui sourit avec une douceur et un air presque maternel qui fit surgir le surprenant désir d’une étreinte dans le cœur de Diana. Ridicule : cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pris quelqu’un dans ses bras. Même quand ses partenaires se pressaient contre elle pour fêter une réussite, c’était très bref et elle ne leur rendait pas leurs affections -non pas qu’elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle était un peu mal-à-l’aise avec ce genre de démonstrations, même si elle ne l’avouerait jamais. Se secouant mentalement pour se reconcentrer proprement sur la femme aux cheveux bleus, Diana se prépara à répondre à toute demande qui pourrait lui être présentée.

***

Akko parcourait les couloirs depuis déjà une demi-heure en quête du professeur Ursula. Elle voulait remercier sa tutrice comme il se devait pour l’avoir défendue dans le bureau de la directrice et avait donc profité d’une sortie en ville pour fêter la fin des examens avec ses amies pour lui acheter un dessert comme signe de gratitude. Malheureusement, la jeune femme était introuvable, n’étant ni dans sa salle de classe, ni dans ses appartements, ni dans aucun autre endroit auquel la brune pouvait penser. Soupirant un bon coup, Akko se résigna à rebrousser chemin et à lui apporter le gâteau un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand son professeur serait de retour dans ses quartiers. Se faisant, elle se retrouva près du couloir donnant sur le bureau du professeur Finneran. Rien que repenser aux attaques et insultes à peine masquées de son aînée faisait grincer les dents d’Akko. Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par deux voix familières provenant du couloir en question. Y passant la tête pour confirmer ses doutes, Akko sourit en constatant qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée : Ursula était bien là, discutant avec Diana. N’ayant pas envie d’interrompre leur conversation, Akko s’apprêta à reculer de quelques pas pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité ; de toute manière, les discussions ennuyeuses sur les détails compliqués des cours auxquelles se prêtait souvent Diana avec les professeurs ne l’intéressaient pas -surtout qu’elle n’y comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais une phrase d’Ursula retint son attention et lui fit revoir sa décision :

« Durant ton examen d’astrologie, tu as lu l’avenir d’Akko, mais ce que tu as prétendu avoir vu ne correspond absolument pas à ce que les étoiles t’ont réellement montré, n’est-ce pas ? Puis-je savoir ce qui t’a poussé à mentir ? »

La mâchoire pendante à l’idée même que Diana ait menti durant son examen (pour dire qu’elle allait se faire renvoyer en plus !), Akko décida de se cacher derrière le mur et écouter les justifications de sa camarade.

***

Diana se tendit en entendant la question d’Ursula -qui sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation d’ailleurs. Evidemment. La maladresse de la jeune femme le lui faisait parfois oublier, mais Ursula était une professeure de Luna Nova, c’est-à-dire une sorcière hautement compétente dans son domaine : ainsi, il allait sans dire qu’elle était capable de lire les signes que la magie de Diana lui avait montré, assez au moins pour savoir que sa vision n’avait rien à voir avec le renvoi d’Akko. Pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, Diana retint un soupir : même si elle avait de bonnes intentions au moment de son mensonge, elle craignait une remontrance de sa professeure : étrangement, l’idée de se faire réprimander par Ursula était encore plus douloureuse que celle de décevoir n’importe quelle autre professeure à l’école, même Finneran. Peut-être parce que la jeune femme était si douce d’habitude ? Quoiqu’il en soit, elle ferait mieux de dire la vérité et en finir au plus vite. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Ce n’est un secret pour personne qu’Akko admire Shiny Chariot par-dessus tout. »

Ursula sembla surprise du changement de sujet, mais laissa son élève continuer.

« S’il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu’un qui aurait pu encourager notre catastrophe ambulante à se surpasser pour ses examens, c’est son idole. Sauf qu’elle a disparu depuis des années. Alors la meilleure option après l’idole inspirante, c’est la rivale que l’on veut absolument battre, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai juste pensé que je pouvais me servir de cette occasion pour la secouer un peu et la pousser à étudier sérieusement. Il m’a semblé raisonnable de penser que si j’encourageais Akko en lui disant qu’elle réussirait, elle se reposerait là-dessus et n’étudierait pas, mais que si, au contraire, je prédisais son échec, elle ferait tout pour me contredire.

\- Je vois. Effectivement, j’imagine que l’idée de prouver que tu avais tort lui a redonné du poil de la bête après ses examens ratés et la menace du professeur Finneran. »

Diana, qui avait détourné les yeux après avoir fini son explication de peur de voir la déception sur le visage de sa professeure, reporta son regard sur Ursula. Celle-ci lui souriait avec la même douceur que d’habitude et une lueur d’amusement dans son regard. Diana se détendit immédiatement et recommença à respirer, se rendant compte du même coup qu’elle avait retenu son souffle en attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Le soulagement dessina un léger sourire sur ses lèvres qui tourna vite en un petit rire qu’Ursula imita presque immédiatement. Après quelques secondes à glousser en imaginant Akko se jeter sur ses livres en promettant de prouver que Diana avait tort, élève et professeure retrouvèrent leur calme, même si leurs lèvres étaient encore étirées en un sourire amusé. Diana semblant de bonne humeur, Ursula se risqua à poser la deuxième question qui la taraudait depuis le jour de l’examen :

« Bien, puisque ta vision n’avait rien à voir avec le renvoi d’Akko, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as vu ? »

Diana ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle avisa du coin de l’œil un mouvement au bout du couloir. Là, derrière le mur, elle remarqua un bout d’uniforme d’une élève dont la ceinture était d’un beau rouge rubis. Devinant de qui il s’agissait, Diana sourit avec tendresse, reporta son regard sur son professeur et dit simplement :

« Qu’elle réaliserait son rêve. »


	2. Akko est d'humeur taquine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre, plein de Dianakko fluff ! Encore une fois, les chapitres de cette collection ne sont pas forcément reliés, mais si vous choisissez de considérer qu'ils le sont, alors ce deuxième chapitre se passe quelques heures avant le premier. Je tiens également à rappeler qu'Akko et Diana ne sortent pas (encore) ensemble. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Akko est d’humeur taquine

 

    Akko avait du mal à contenir sa joie : elle ne serait pas renvoyée ! Elle avait envoyé son professeur dans les égouts et raté tous ses tests, mais elle ne serait pas renvoyée ! Elle pouvait continuer à étudier à Luna Nova et devenir comme Chariot ! Elle avait envie de rire et sauter sur place comme le jour de la rentrée où elle était miraculeusement arrivée en plein milieu de l’amphithéâtre principal durant le discours d’ouverture de la directrice.

    Lotte et Sucy était parties chercher les membres de l’équipe verte pour les inviter à fêter la fin des examens et le non-renvoi d’Akko en ville avec elles ; leur coéquipière, elle, était chargée de demander l’autorisation de sortie pour les six élèves (une simple formalité, mais dont il fallait quand même s’occuper). Ayant reçu l’accord de la responsable, Akko se dirigeait vers la porte principale quand elle se rappela avoir laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir après son entretien avec la directrice. Se maudissant d’être aussi tête en l’air, la jeune fille fit demi-tour, résolue à remonter le grand escalier menant aux dortoirs pour récupérer le précieux objet.

*

*          *

    Diana soupira en lisant les premiers mots de la lettre que sa tante lui avait envoyée. Ayant terminé ses examens deux jours plus tôt, contrairement à ses camarades qui avaient choisi de suivre le cours de philosophie de la sorcellerie du professeur Pisces, elle s’attendait en se levant ce jour-là à recevoir un courrier de sa famille la félicitant de ses résultats parfaits aux examens. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir une vague d’agacement assortie d’une pointe de tristesse en survolant la lettre sans trouver une seule question ressemblant à celles qui apparaissaient régulièrement dans les courriers de ses camarades : « Comment vas-tu ? », « Est-ce que tu t’es fait de nouveaux amis ? », « Est-ce que tu apprécies tes professeurs ? », « Est-ce que tu t’entends bien avec tes camarades ? », etc… À croire que sa tante ne s’intéressait qu’à ses résultats et rien d’autre. Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde : ce n’était pas une impression, depuis la mort de sa mère, sa tante s’était renfermée, était devenue plus froide et ne s’était plus jamais intéressée à autre chose qu’à ses capacités, ses connaissances, ses résultats et ce qu’elle pouvait en tirer. Diana savait faire la fierté de sa famille, mais avait parfois du mal à croire qu’elle était encore appréciée pour autre chose que son talent.

    Tellement prise dans ses sombres pensées, la jeune prodige commença à descendre l’escalier menant des dortoirs à la porte principale sans remarquer que l’une de ses camarades prenait le même chemin, mais dans le sens inverse. Mal lui en prit…

*

*          *

    Akko releva la tête en entendant d’autres bruits de pas que les siens. Diana descendait les marches de l’escalier, perdue dans ses pensées, une feuille de papier ayant apparemment été pliée puis dépliée à la main. Une lettre peut-être ? Pas que ça l’intéresse vraiment, mais c’était la première fois qu’elle voyait Diana avec un air aussi absent. Curieuse, elle monta les marches un peu plus vite, passa à côté de sa camarade en penchant son visage pour mieux la voir, mais n’obtint pas la moindre réaction. Intriguée et un peu agacée d’être ignorée, Akko réfléchit à un moyen d’attirer l’attention de la belle blonde. Soudain, son humeur joyeuse fit ressortir ses tendances taquines et lui donna une idée. Descendant rapidement l’escalier pour dépasser Diana -qui ne la remarquait toujours pas-, Akko se posta quelques marches devant sa camarade, juste en face d’elle, fléchit un peu les genoux et prépara ses mains comme un gardien de foot. Quand Diana, toujours inconsciente du danger, posa le pied sur la marche juste devant Akko, celle-ci attrapa la blonde par la taille en criant et la souleva dans les airs, tirant un glapissement surpris et horrifié de la jeune sorcière. Akko rit en entendant l’adorable réaction de Diana et tourna sur elle-même, portant toujours la blonde à bout de bras et lui tirant de nouveaux petits cris. Sentant que sa tête commençait à tourner, Akko s’arrêta et posa doucement Diana à terre, un immense sourire collé au visage. Ayant elle-même la tête qui tournait, la blonde s’appuya sur les épaules d’Akko pour ne pas tomber, ne remarquant pas qu’elle avait laissé tomber sa lettre dans la confusion causée par l’attaque surprise de sa camarade.

    Akko ne put s’empêcher de rire en voyant l’air désorienté de Diana. La blonde se reprit bien vite et lança un regard noir à la brunette, demandant :

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend ?! »

  Akko se contenta de sourire et répondre :

« Tu étais tellement perdue dans tes pensées, j’ai pas pu résister. Allez, fais pas la tête, avoue que ça t’a plu ! »

    Sans se départir de son air grognon -qu’Akko trouvait adorable-, mais sans démentir non plus, Diana fit remarquer :

« Tu m’as l’air terriblement joyeuse, encore plus que d’habitude. Vu les idées que ça te donne, je me demande si c’est une bonne chose… »

  Akko rit à nouveau : pour une fois, Diana n’était pas très convaincante avec ses yeux brillants d’amusement et les coins de ses lèvres presque imperceptiblement retroussés vers le haut. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle annonça :

« Je ne serai pas renvoyée ! J’ai envoyé le professeur Pisces dans les égouts, mais après je suis allée la chercher avec Lotte et Sucy et j’ai sauvé une famille de poissons rares, ce qui m’a fait réussir mon examen de philosophie sorcière et m’a fait gagner un prix donc le professeur Finneran ne peut pas me faire renvoyer ! »

  Diana resta bouche-bée. Le récit décousu d’Akko ne l’aidait pas vraiment à comprendre comment sa camarade avait fait pour échapper à l’exclusion, surtout si elle avait bel et bien _envoyé un professeur dans les égouts_ , mais elle sourit tout de même : après tout, les détails n’avaient pas tellement d’importance et elle s’en voudrait de gâcher la bonne humeur d’Akko avec ses questions. Elle décida donc de féliciter sa camarade :

« Tu m’en vois ravie, Akko. Il aurait été dommage que tu sois renvoyée avant même d’avoir eu une chance de t’améliorer et faire tes preuves. »

  Le sourire d’Akko s’élargit encore si c’était possible, réchauffant le cœur de Diana. Elle était sincère : les résultats d’examen d’Akko ne montraient pas son incompétence, mais bien le manque de considération de leurs professeurs : comment pouvaient-elles s’attendre à ce qu’une élève née dans une famille humaine soit immédiatement capable des mêmes prouesses que celles étant nées dans une famille sorcière et ayant grandi dans un milieu magique ? Quelle personne saine d’esprit pouvait réellement imaginer voir Akko réussir ses sorts comme ses camarades alors que, contrairement à elles, la jeune japonaise n’avait jamais tenu de véritable baguette ou monté de balais avant d’entrer à Luna Nova ?

  Non seulement personne d’autre que le professeur Ursula n’avait cherché à aider Akko, mais en plus, les autres professeurs n’avaient même pas tenu compte de ce désavantage et tenté de la juger en conséquence.

  Diana voulait non seulement devenir une grande sorcière, mais aussi restaurer l’honneur et la fierté de sa communauté : rappeler au monde entier que la magie était un art et loin d’être inutile, qu’elle était fascinante, merveilleuse et intrigante, peu importe ce que pouvaient dire les vieux sorciers et sorcières aussi coincés que les professeurs de Luna Nova ou les hommes politiques condescendants qui dirigeaient le pays. Elle ne voulait pas faire de spectacles comme Akko, mais rendre la magie à nouveau intéressante pour les humains, les éduquer pour leur rappeler que cet art était loin d’être absurde ou obsolète. D’ailleurs, Akko pourrait l’aider en émerveillant les humains par ses spectacles… Mais qu’elle y arrive ou non, Diana était bien décidée à rendre l’éducation magique plus abordable pour les jeunes humains et cela passait par la refonte totale des programmes de Luna Nova pour les adapter à des élèves ne venant pas du monde magique. En y réfléchissant dix secondes, l’idée même de laisser quelqu’un n’ayant jamais eu l’occasion d’apprendre à parler aux animaux passer des tests de langue des corbeaux ou suivre des cours donnés par un _poisson_ … C’était tout simplement aberrant.

  Alors oui, Diana Cavendish allait devenir une grande sorcière, prendre le poste de Directrice de Luna Nova et réformer l’enseignement de la magie. Il était grand temps de faire une sérieuse refonte des programmes de l’école-

« Di-a-na ! »

  La jeune blonde fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées par la voix d’Akko et se rendit compte que le visage de sa camarade n’était qu’à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec un petit glapissement surpris -et très embarrassant-, Diana s’écarta tout en essayant de parler.

« Q-Quoi ?!

\- Tu pensais de nouveau à autre chose, ça fait trois fois que je t’appelle ! Tu mérites un châtiment… »

    Le sourire qu’arborait Akko en disant cela fit frissonner la belle sorcière qui se prépara au pire… mais fut tout de même surprise par la soudaine vague d’hilarité qui la prit quand Akko commença à la chatouiller ! Elle s’écarta rapidement, mais l’irréparable avait déjà été commis : elle avait laissé échapper un petit rire. Akko avait été tellement surprise qu’elle avait laissé Diana s’échapper et regardait maintenant la blonde comme si elle s’était transformée en extra-terrestre. Maintenant sur ses gardes, Diana interrogea sa camarade :

« P-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- … Tu as ri.

\- … Ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais ? C’est bien toi qui as commencé à me chatouiller, non ?

\- C’était trop mignon !

\- Q-Quoi ?! »

    Akko avait maintenant le regard excité d’une enfant à Noël. Diana avait même l’impression de voir de petites étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Oooh, Diana ! J’aurais jamais imaginé que tu pouvais avoir un rire aussi choupi ! Refais-le !

\- N-Non ! Akko, tu es ridicule !

\- Haa, tu ne veux pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te donner un petit coup-de-main… »

    Alors qu’Akko levait les mains d’une manière menaçante, un sourire affamé aux lèvres, Diana sentit son sang se glacer. Elle devait s’échapper, et vite…

    Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle commença à grimper les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, vite suivie par Akko qui cria :

« Tu ne t’échapperas pas, Diana ! »

  Et effectivement, la blonde ne s’échappa pas. Diana n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Akko puisse être aussi rapide, mais arrivée en-haut des escaliers, elle avait bien été rattrapée et dans tous les sens du terme avec ça : Akko la serrait dans ses bras, sa poitrine contre le dos de la blonde et chatouillait sa camarade sans la moindre pitié. La pauvre Miss Cavendish riait maintenant à gorge déployée, principalement à cause du traitement que lui faisait subir Akko, mais aussi un peu de l’excitation de la courte course-poursuite. Cela faisait des années qu’elle ne s’était pas adonné à ce genre d’activités et les mains d’Akko qui parcouraient ses flancs, son ventre et ses côtes sans merci, lui tirant glapissements et petits rires à chaque passage, étaient autant une malédiction qu’une bénédiction : elle se sentait libérée, ce petit moment de plaisir enfantin la délivrant progressivement de tout le stress de ces dernières semaines.

  Néanmoins, elle s’essouffla rapidement et ne tarda pas à avoir du mal à respirer. Akko stoppa alors ses attaques, mais la garda dans ses bras, fermement pressée contre elle, pour que la blonde ne s’écroule pas à terre, ses jambes étant désormais trop faibles pour la soutenir. Aucune des deux filles n’avait besoin de voir l’autre pour savoir qu’elles arboraient le même sourire ravi et que leurs yeux abritaient la même étincelle joyeuse.

  Diana se retourna dans les bras d’Akko pour l’enlacer et se servir d’elle comme support tout en nichant son visage dans le cou de la brune. Akko avait une odeur à la fois forte et douce qui lui rappelait le chocolat au lait et les fruits rouges poussant dans son jardin, une odeur rassurante, presque aussi rassurante que les bras étonnamment forts enroulés autour de sa taille. Diana soupira d’aise dans l’étreinte. N’importe quel autre jour, elle se serait écartée aussi tôt que possible et aurait fustigé Akko pour son comportement enfantin. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Pas quand la jeune fille lui avait rendu le sourire après avoir lu la lettre de sa tante. Pas quand sa bonne humeur lui faisait tant de bien. Pas quand elle avait désespérément besoin de chaleur, de contact humain. Un contact humain qu’elle ne pouvait avoir qu’avec trop peu de personnes.

  Akko semblait comprendre les sentiments qui agitaient sa camarade. Elle resserra un peu son étreinte et nicha à son tour son visage dans le cou de l’autre, prenant une grande inspiration, sentant le parfum citronné de la blonde mêlé à une légère odeur de thé et de vieux livres. Diana était peut-être sa rivale -bien qu’Akko soit la seule à voir leur relation de cette manière-, elle l’avait peut-être grondée pour ses bêtises à quelques occasions, mais Akko savait, au fond d’elle, que la blonde était quelqu’un de bien et ne faisait que ce qu’elle pensait être juste, quoiqu’en dise Amanda. Elles n’étaient pas souvent d’accord, mais Akko respectait sa camarade et l’appréciait, même si elle ne le disait pas souvent -ou plutôt jamais. Une étreinte ne faisait de mal à personne et si elle pouvait faire du bien à Diana, Akko la serrerait dans ses bras pendant des heures sans hésiter.

  Le moment de paix fut malheureusement brisé par la voix impatiente d’Amanda qui appelait Akko depuis le bas de l’escalier. Les deux jeunes filles s’écartèrent à contre-cœur et échangèrent un regard. Pas besoin de mots, juste un sourire et elles se séparaient, Diana reprenant son chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée, rappelant à Amanda qu’il ne fallait pas crier dans les couloirs avant de récupérer sa lettre tandis qu’Akko filait dans son dortoir récupérer sa baguette pour ensuite rejoindre ses amies pour leur sortie. Le reste de l’après-midi se déroula normalement pour les deux sorcières, entre rires, boissons et bonne nourriture pour l’une et thé, livres et bavardages pour l’autre. Mais, le soir venu, alors que les deux adolescentes se glissaient sous leurs draps, aucune ne put s’empêcher de repenser à leur rencontre de l’après-midi, leur étreinte et les étranges sentiments dont elles avaient fait l’expérience à ce moment.

  Elles s’endormirent toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Thé nocturne

Chapitre 3 : Thé nocturne

 

    Avec un soupir, le professeur Anne Finneran signa le dernier papier de la pile qui l’avait occupée toute la soirée. Ce n’était pas toujours facile d’être la Principale d’une école de magie, surtout quand la Directrice était aussi frivole que Miranda Holbrooke. À voir la vieille femme débonnaire qui, clairement, avait perdu tout sens des réalités une fois passés les 150 ans, personne ne pourrait se douter qu’elle était l’une des meilleures sorcières vivantes à ce jour. Mais bien sûr, être une bonne sorcière n’aidait pas à faire la paperasse, tâche pour laquelle la Directrice était tout à fait incapable, ce qui obligeait souvent la Principale et professeure de Langues et d’Histoire de la Magie à faire le sale boulot.

    La brune retint un autre soupir : comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était obligée de partager les quartiers de trois de ses élèves jusqu’à la fin de la semaine et, malheureusement pour elle, ce n’étaient pas les plus calmes. Leur apprendre à se comporter comme de véritables sorcières, fières et distinguées, n’était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais c’était justement parce que les trois jeunes filles -et particulièrement l’une d’entre elles- manquaient de manières qu’elle devait leur montrer comment corriger leur attitude et faire honneur à leur école.

    Décidant qu’une bonne tasse de thé lui ferait du bien avant d’aller se coucher, la professeure sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et tout était calme. Les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs et même les fées s’occupant de l’entretien de l’école se reposaient. Ravie de pouvoir profiter du silence, Finneran inspira un grand coup avant de soupirer profondément, relâchant une partie du stress accumulé au cours de la journée. Rien de mieux que le calme de la nuit pour se sentir soi-même apaisée.

    Des bruits de pas provenant d’un couloir adjacent faillirent faire sursauter la professeure qui s’était un instant perdue dans ses pensées. Surprise, elle attendit de voir de qui il s’agissait avant de faire un commentaire. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand son regard croisa les beaux yeux bleus de son élève préférée : Diana Cavendish, la sorcière la plus talentueuse qu’elle ait jamais vue. Non seulement la jeune fille était très intelligente et contrôlait parfaitement sa magie, mais en plus elle travaillait très dur, au point qu’elle soit très largement en avance sur le programme de l’école. Si Diana n’avait pas demandé à suivre une scolarité normale, Finneran n’aurait pas hésité à lui faire passer des tests de dernière année dès son entrée au lycée : elle savait que la prodige aurait obtenu des notes parfaites dans tous les sujets. Mais elle comprenait aussi que l’héritière souhaite profiter de ses années étudiantes et passer du temps avec ses amies. Diana avait beau être une prodige, la fierté de l’école et de sa famille, elle n’en restait pas moins une jeune fille qui devrait pouvoir penser à d’autres choses qu’à ses études. La professeure se sentait d’ailleurs un peu coupable de lui demander si souvent de l’aide, mais elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’autres choix, malheureusement. Alors pour le moment, elle garda le sourire et salua chaleureusement la blonde :

« Bonsoir, Diana. Tu te promènes ?

\- Bonsoir, professeur. Pas vraiment, je viens de finir mes recherches à la bibliothèque, j’ai donc pensé prendre une tasse de thé dans la cuisine avant d’aller me reposer. »

    Eh bien, voilà qui expliquait que la jeune fille soit encore en uniforme à cette heure. Finneran sourit et poursuivit :

  « Eh bien, quelle coïncidence, j’avais la même idée. Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

    Diana sourit à son tour tout en répondant :

« Bien sûr. »

  Elève et professeure marchèrent donc côte-à-côte, alternant entre silence confortable et conversations légères jusqu’à arriver près des cuisines. Cependant, alors qu’elles se rapprochaient de leur destination, elles constatèrent avec surprise que de la lumière et du bruit filtraient par la porte entrebâillée. Finneran se fit la réflexion que beaucoup de monde était resté debout jusqu’à tard ce soir-là et dut réfléchir cinq secondes pour se souvenir que c’était la pleine lune. Peut-être était-ce là une partie de l’explication à cette inhabituelle activité nocturne : après tout, les sorcières avaient toujours été particulièrement sensibles aux phases de la lune.

  Alors qu’elles se rapprochaient de la porte entrebâillée, les bruits se firent plus distincts et Finneran fit la grimace quand elle parvint finalement à mettre un nom sur la voix qu’elle entendait : Atsuko Kagari, l’élève la plus difficile qu’elle ait jamais eu. La Principale avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi la Directrice Holbrooke avait décidé de garder la jeune japonaise : elle n’avait clairement rien d’une sorcière, peu importe ce qu’en disait le professeur Ursula. Ne se sentant pas le courage de gérer le phénomène alors qu’elle était déjà lasse de sa longue journée, Finneran envisagea de rebrousser chemin et retourner dans ses appartements habituels pour prendre son thé avant de retourner dormir dans le dortoir de l’équipe rouge, mais Diana ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire demi-tour : toquant à la porte pour ne pas surprendre sa camarade et la personne à qui elle parlait, la blonde poussa le panneau de bois, révélant une cuisine toujours en ordre -surprenant, sachant qui s’en servait cette nuit-là- ainsi que deux personnes : la turbulente Atsuko et son mentor, Ursula Callistis, assises l’une en face de l’autre et portant encore leurs uniformes d’élève et d’enseignante respectivement. Les vêtements de la plus jeune étaient sales, sans doute le résultat d’un autre désastre magique survenu durant leur séance d’entraînement de la soirée.

    En voyant sa camarade, le sourire d’Atsuko s’élargit et elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise, criant presque :

« Diana ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Envie d’un casse-croûte nocturne ? »

  L’air malicieux de la brune en prononçant sa dernière phrase aurait pu être amusant si elle n’avait pas remué ses sourcils de haut en bas en même temps. Finneran ne chercha même pas à retenir le soupir d’exaspération que lui inspirait l’attitude de son élève, ce qui attira l’attention de sa collègue.

« Oh, professeur Finneran, vous aussi vous vouliez boire quelque chose avant d’aller dormir ? Vous travaillez vraiment dur.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, professeur Ursula. Vous avez du mérite de prendre sur votre temps libre pour vous occuper de cette catastrophe sur pattes. »

    Atsuko fit la moue en entendant les paroles de son aînée et répliqua vivement :

« Hey, j’ai rien fait explosé ce soir ! C’est un progrès !

\- C’est vrai Akko, tu as bien travaillé, félicita Ursula.

\- La prochaine étape est donc de réussir tes sorts ? demanda Diana avec un sourire en coin. »

    Finneran était surprise : elle ne pensait pas que les deux élèves étaient assez proches pour que Diana s’amuse à taquiner la brune. Mais visiblement elle s’était trompée puisqu’Atsuko fit une nouvelle moue tout en se plaignant :

« Pas toi aussi, Dianaaaa ! Laisse-moi savourer mes progrès-euh ! »

  Une vraie enfant. Mais la jeune prodige surprit une fois de plus sa professeure en laissant échapper un petit rire et en caressant gentiment la tête d’Atsuko pour se faire pardonner.

« D’accord, d’accord. Désolée. »

  La brune sourit et, sans prévenir, attrapa l’héritière par les épaules et la fit s’installer sur une chaise à côté d’elle tout en disant :

« Pour te punir de t’être moquée de moi, tu dois t’asseoir ici et boire mon thé ! Tu seras si admirative de mon talent pour préparer le thé que tu n’oseras plus jamais me charrier ! »

  Diana pouffa en entendant cela, mais se laissa faire et resta à sa place pendant qu’Atsuko s’affairait à préparer une nouvelle théière, Ursula et elle ayant visiblement déjà vidé la précédente.

  Finneran s’installa à côté de sa collègue, mais ne put s’empêcher de dire à la jeune japonaise :

« J’espère que le résultat sera meilleur que durant votre exercice de concentration et contrôle. »

  La professeure n’était pas prête d’oublier la tasse de thé et les scones qu’elle s’était pris en plein visage ce jour-là. Elle vit Ursula cacher un sourire derrière sa main au moment même où Diana toussait un peu -non, son élève préférée ne cachait certainement pas un rire, c’était tout simplement ridicule- et où les joues d’Atsuko commençaient à virer au rouge -de colère ou d’embarras ? Elle ne saurait le dire avec la brune. Tout de suite après, la jeune fille s’offusqua :

« C’était un accident ! Et mon thé était très bon, c’est la partie « transport magique » qui a posé problème.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Je préfère tout de même vous prévenir que si vous nous rendez malades, vous laverez les ustensiles de potion du professeur Lukic, chaudrons, louches, fioles… Tout !

\- Keh ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça professeur, je suis la reine du thé au jasmin !

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Diana, arborant à nouveau un sourire en coin. »

    Remarquant l’expression amusée de sa camarade, Atsuko commença à raconter ses prouesses en préparation de thé, de la fois où elle en avait préparé pour les amies de sa mère à l’anniversaire de son oncle où sa tante, férue de dessins animés, l’avait surnommée « Iroh » en référence au maître du feu amateur de thé d’Avatar : Le Dernier Maître de l’Air. Les grands mouvements et mimiques exagérées de la brune tiraient rires et sourires à la blonde qui écoutait attentivement les anecdotes cocasses de sa camarade alors que les professeures étaient complètement déconnectées de la conversation, mais chacune pour des raisons différentes. Alors que Finneran se demandait -encore une fois- ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir faire de cette excitée, Ursula se  pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

« C’est vraiment adorable, le premier amour, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

  Heureusement que la plus âgée des deux n’avait pas encore de tasse de thé dans les mains car, dans le cas contraire, elle l’aurait laissée tomber sous le choc. Elle se tourna vers sa collègue, priant pour avoir mal compris ou que ce soit une plaisanterie, mais Ursula avait l’air tout à fait sérieuse. Remarquant que son aînée avait l’air de la prendre pour une folle, la jeune femme se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée :

« Regardez attentivement : Akko fait exprès de faire le clown et d’insister sur les aspects les plus amusants de ses histoires. Malgré cela, Diana l’écoute religieusement avec un regard tendre qui contraste avec son sourire amusé. Et quand Diana rit, Akko a les yeux qui scintillent et l’air fier. »

  D’abord dubitative, Finneran fit plus attention aux interactions de ses élèves et fut bien obligée d’admettre que sa collègue disait vrai. Les deux adolescentes semblaient avoir oublié la présence de leurs professeures et se lançaient à tour de rôle regards enamourés et tendres sourires.

  Le minuteur les sortit de leurs rêveries. Atsuko reprit rapidement son rôle de préparatrice de thé officielle et sortit la boule à thé de la théière avant de servir à une tasse à tout le monde. Une fois son travail fini, elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, mais Finneran nota qu’elle était maintenant bien plus proche de Diana, leurs épaules se touchant presque. La blonde n’avait pas l’air d’en être dérangée, bien au contraire ; elle alla même jusqu’à croiser ses jambes sous la table, profitant du mouvement pour se rapprocher de la brune qui en était visiblement ravie.

  En cinquante ans d’enseignement, Anne Finneran n’avait que très rarement vu deux élèves aussi différentes l’une de l’autre. La dernière paire remontait à 10 ans en arrière et encore, elles avaient quelques points communs malgré leurs résultats scolaires complètement opposés. Tout en amenant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, la professeure se dit que, même si qu’elle ne croyait pas qu’une potentielle relation entre les deux puisse avoir un quelconque avenir, les jeunes filles en face d’elle étaient plutôt mignonnes ensemble.

  Finneran écarquilla les yeux en sentant son thé se répandre dans sa bouche. C’était délicieux ! Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Atsuko qui souriait à Diana alors que la blonde la félicitait sur sa préparation, une expression impressionnée sur le visage.

  Finalement, se dit la professeure, elle pouvait aussi se tromper de temps en temps.

 


	4. Mais que vais-je faire d'elle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard, j'avais quelques trucs à faire ce week-end et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas très confiante avec ce chapitre. De nouveau du point de vue de Finneran, mais cette fois elle est seule avec Akko. Pas de mention de Dianakko (malheureusement) et deux choses avec lesquelles je ne suis pas forcément très à l'aise : expliquer ses sentiments et faire évoluer l'opinion d'un personnage.  
> Honnêtement, le résultat ne me plait pas trop. Finneran et Akko, juste toutes les deux ? Pas si simple à écrire je trouve. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. Enjoy !
> 
> EDIT : Comme j'étais pressée la première fois que j'ai posté ce chapitre, il y avait pas mal d'erreurs que j'ai corrigé pendant la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez encore ou si quelque chose vous semble bizarre !

Chapitre 4 : Mais que vais-je faire d’elle ?

 

« Vous vous y prenez vraiment comme un pied. »

  Atsuko Kagari fit la moue en entendant la remarque de sa professeure, mais décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas, en plus, se prendre un sermon sur le respect et les bonnes manières. Anne Finneran appréciait ce changement, mais regrettait qu’il ait fallu menacer l’élève de la priver de dessert pour qu’elle se calme enfin et commence à agir comme une digne sorcière. « Commencer » étant le mot-clé : il y avait encore _énormément_ de chemin à faire.

« Ce sort demande de la concentration, Miss Kagari. Remuer votre baguette en criant la formule ne suffira pas à faire voler ce livre.

\- Je sais bien et je me concentre ! Mais ça ne marche quand même pas !

\- Concentrez-vous plus ! »

    Le professeur Finneran soupira alors que son élève -qui ne se gênait pas pour faire la moue- se remettait au travail. Le professeur Ursula avait dû aller dans une ville voisine pour faire quelques achats sur ordre de la Directrice, laissant à son aînée la tâche d’aider la jeune Atsuko à maîtriser le sort de lévitation que le professeur Badcock avait tenté -en vain- de lui enseigner en début de semaine. Franchement, il s’agissait là d’un sort basique que même un enfant pourrait réaliser ; sans parler de soulever une douzaine de livres épais comme son bras, il ne devrait pas être difficile pour une adolescente de faire léviter un petit livre de 200 pages tout au plus. Néanmoins, la jeune brune en était tout à fait incapable. Rien à faire, depuis un quart d’heure qu’elle essayait, le petit livre n’avait pas bougé. En voyant cela, Finneran se demandait, pour la énième fois depuis le début de l’année, ce qu’Atsuko Kagari pouvait bien faire à Luna Nova. Elle devait admettre que l’intervention passionnée du professeur Ursula dans le bureau de la Directrice, près d’une semaine auparavant, l’avait fait réfléchir et revoir un peu son avis sur Atsuko, mais même si la détermination de la jeune fille était admirable, tous ses efforts pour s’améliorer causaient plus de problèmes qu’autre chose. Vraiment, l’école -et Atsuko elle-même- s’en porterait bien mieux si la jeune fille retournait étudier dans une école humaine.

    Finneran avait jeté un coup d’œil au dossier de la nouvelle élève : elle avait d’excellents résultats en biologie dans son ancienne école, l’une des rares matière qui semblait avoir capté son intérêt avec les cours de langues et le volley-ball, activité qui l’avait emmenée aux championnats nationaux deux années d’affilée ; la professeure avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son élève avait préféré poursuivre un rêve enfantin inspiré par une illusionniste plutôt que poursuivre des études de biologie ou continuer le volley, des choix beaucoup plus logiques vu ses capacités dans les deux domaines. C’était tout simplement ridicule. Au lieu d’être raisonnable et tout de même poursuivre une voie qu’elle semblait aimer, Atsuko s’obstinait à apprendre quelque chose pour lequel il était évident qu’elle n’avait aucun talent. Peut-être qu’elle devrait essayer de lui en parler, mais pas de la même manière, dure et limite insultante, qu’elle utilisait d’habitude. Une autre approche pourrait peut-être ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille, qui sait ? Finneran n’aimait pas l’idée de voir une enfant gâcher son avenir, alors toute méthode était bonne à prendre pour faire entendre raison à son élève.

« Miss Kagari, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes inscrite à Luna Nova ?

\- Huh ?

\- Je trouve étrange qu’une jeune fille douée en sciences et en sport s’inscrive dans une école enseignant une matière dont elle ne sait absolument rien, qui plus est dans un pays étranger. Vous deviez avoir conscience que vous seriez largement désavantagée par rapport à vos camarades, n’est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avoir choisi ce chemin plutôt que de faire des études de biologie ou devenir sportive professionnelle ? Je sais que vos exploits aux championnats nationaux de volley-ball durant vos années de collège vous ont placé sur la liste des espoirs japonais pour les Jeux Olympiques, donc ça n’aurait pas dû être trop difficile de poursuivre cette voie, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais mon but, c’est de devenir comme Chariot ! Une sorcière qui émerveille petits et grands ! Alors forcément, je devais aller à Luna Nova, c’est la seule école de sorcellerie au monde ! Et comme une de mes voisines au Japon est anglaise et m’a appris la langue, ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes d’étudier ici.

\- Tout de même, Shiny Chariot est loin d’être un bon exemple. Elle n’a rien d’une sorcière digne de ce nom. Si vous voulez suivre cette voie pour ressembler à quelqu’un, choisissez au moins un peu mieux votre modèle ! Il y a beaucoup de grandes sorcières bien plus intéressantes et impressionnantes que Chariot qui ont, elles, apporté quelque chose à la communauté magique plutôt que de la ridiculiser. »

    Atsuko regarda son professeur pendant quelques secondes, une expression confuse sur son visage, comme si Finneran n’avait pas compris quelque chose qui semblait évident pour la jeune japonaise. Puis elle demanda, avec un regard sincèrement curieux :

« Mais est-ce qu’elles ont fait sourire qui que ce soit ? »

  Prise de court par la question, Finneran balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se calmer, se racler la gorge et finalement prononcer une phrase, ou plutôt une question, cohérente :

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Exactement ce que j’ai demandé : est-ce que ces sorcières dont vous me parlez ont fait sourire quelqu’un ? Est-ce que leurs recherches ont apporté de la joie à une personne malheureuse ? »

    Encore une fois, Finneran ne sut que répondre, laissant le champ libre à Atsuko pour exposer ses idées :

« Je ne doute pas que ces travaux aient présenté un avantage pour les sorcières, peut-être en les aidant à mieux comprendre la magie ou quelque chose comme ça, mais au final, le monde n’en est pas meilleur. Personne n’a trouvé ou réalisé un rêve grâce à ça, personne ne s’est fait d’amis parce qu’Elisabeth Hemington a cartographié les Leylines à travers le monde, personne ne s’est senti heureux en pensant à la conférence où Jane Cook a présenté sa dernière théorie sur l’évolution de la magie au Moyen-Orient. Shiny Chariot m’a donné un rêve. Je suis venue à Luna Nova pour l’accomplir et je me suis fait plein d’amies. Chaque jour est plus excitant que le précédent ! Et je suis toujours aussi émerveillée qu’il y a dix ans quand je vois l’enregistrement du spectacle de Chariot ou que je lis ses cartes ! Je veux devenir ce genre de sorcière moi aussi : donner un rêve, de la joie et de l’espoir à quelqu’un, comme Chariot l’a fait avec moi ! À quoi peut bien servir la magie, si ce n’est rendre les gens heureux ? »

  À la fin de son discours improvisé, les yeux d’Atsuko brillaient encore plus que d’habitude et Finneran ne trouvait plus sa voix. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle abandonna l’idée de répondre à la question -rhétorique- de la jeune fille et se contenta d’acquiescer, ce qui sembla suffire à son élève qui se remit immédiatement à son exercice.

  Le professeur Finneran ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Certes, Chariot était une honte pour la communauté magique, mais la passion qu’elle avait inspirée à Atsuko était bien réelle, de même que la joie que la jeune brune semblait ressentir à chaque fois qu’elle apprenait -ou plutôt _tentait_ d’apprendre- un nouveau sort. Incroyable mais vrai : Atsuko Kagari faisait douter son professeur, non seulement sur la position de honte absolue que tenait Chariot dans son esprit, mais aussi sur les qualités de la jeune fille. Sa réflexion était bien plus profonde que Finneran ne l’aurait pensé, trop profonde pour l’imbécile qu’était censée être son élève. Atsuko serait-elle plus intelligente qu’il n’y paraissait ?

« Professeur, professeur ! Regardez ! J’ai réussi ! »

  Le cri de la jeune brune tira Finneran de ses pensées : effectivement, le petit livre flottait un bon mètre au-dessus du sol, comme les consignes de l’adulte le demandaient. Et le sourire de la jeune japonaise ne laissait aucun doute sur sa joie et sa fierté d’avoir enfin réussi ce sort. Elle ne tarda d’ailleurs pas à s’étendre sur le raisonnement de génie qui lui avait finalement permis d’atteindre ce résultat :

« En fait c’est comme pour le sort de métamorphose, il faut trouver la bonne image dans son esprit et après, ça devient super facile ! Je suis sûre qu’avec un peu d’entraînement, j’arriverai à soulever une bibliothèque entière ! »

  Image ? Mais de quoi parlait donc Atsuko ? Finneran s’apprêtait à poser la question, mais son instinct lui dit que ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas l’explication -sans doute loufoque- que son élève lui donnerait, alors elle laissa tomber, se disant que la jeune fille réussissant ses sorts était déjà un résultat bien suffisant pour cette journée. Inutile d’essayer, en plus, de comprendre comment fonctionnait l’étrange cerveau d’Atsuko Kagari. Elle n’était clairement pas assez payée pour ça.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet voilà ! Fini ! Ce chapitre comme cette petite collection ! Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir réussi ce chapitre, donc cette fois plus que jamais, les critiques constructives seront appréciées ! J'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop penchée sur le personnage de Finneran pendant l'anime, c'est pourquoi elle peut sembler un peu OOC, mais la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre, c'est parce que je voulais la faire un peu changer d'avis sur Akko. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais quand elle a parlé du passé de Croix et Chariot avec Akko dans l'épisode 15, elle n'était pas vraiment condescendante : elle se contentait de narrer les faits, sans faire de lien avec la scolarité de notre idiote de service et ne rappelant pas que Chariot est considérée comme une honte par la communauté magique. Pour moi, ça signifie que son opinion sur Akko s'est un peu améliorée et qu'elle respecte son admiration pour Chariot, même si elle ne la cautionne pas et la partage encore moins.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires !
> 
> EDIT : J'ai commencé à écrire un two-shot (H&B cette fois... enfin, surtout le deuxième chapitre), mais comme je serai assez prise dans les prochains temps, je ne pense pas poster le premier chapitre avant le week-end prochain.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, toutes critiques constructives, remarques et conseils sont accueillis à bras ouverts, alors n'hésitez pas ! Je posterai le prochain one-shot, centré sur Akko et Diana, samedi prochain. Si celui-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça me ferait très plaisir !


End file.
